


Unexpected

by sunshine_tattoos



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Oliver, Sad Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_tattoos/pseuds/sunshine_tattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Barry didn’t know what he was expecting. But this. No, Barry was definitely not expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) Ok so please be careful reading this. Barry is really, really sad and he begins to not care about himself. This is my first fic.

Ever since that big hole opened up on top of Central City, things weren’t the same. Barry felt like a failure. Eddie was dead, and so was Ronnie.

 

_ How was I not fast enough to save them? I should have seen this coming. I could’ve stopped it. Iris and Caitlin do not deserve to suffer.  _

It got too hard looking at them, and not feeling guilty. He couldn’t take it anymore. So, he pushed them away. He didn’t deserve to see them, he didn’t deserve to be The Flash. Caitlin started working at Mercury Labs, and Iris’ and his friendship started crumbling down. Only a few short words came out when speaking to Cisco, and Joe, well, he only got disapproving glances. Barry wishes his dad was around. His father has always been one of his rocks, the strongest perhaps. But he understands, or thinks he does, on why Henry wasn’t here. Spending a long time in prison will make you ache to see the outside world afterall.

There were many times Barry also wishes he could get drunk. Drunk enough to pass out and disconnect with the outside world for a while. Drunk enough to forget it all. To forget them. To forget  _ him.  _

To forget Dr. Wells. To be more clear, Barry wants to forget Eobard Thawne. Someone who he looked up to, and admired just to learn the painful truth?  Being watched throughout his life without his knowing. That must be the highest level of a psychopath you can get. I mean, look it up in the dictionary and you will find his name all over it. 

Or maybe it’s the fact that this time, he actually saw his mom die right in front of him. Saw her struggling to catch her breath because she was busy yelling out for her husband and child. Saw the fear in her eyes even more up close. He had the chance to save her, but he didn’t. Too scared of might happen.  _ Why didn’t I just save her? Why couldn’t I mess with the scene more and make it look like there was  _ _ actually _ _ someone else that night so dad wouldn’t take the blame. _

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why he simply trusted the other adult Barry Allen that was there.  _ But is it a bad thing that I don’t regret it?  _

These are the kinds of thoughts that keep Barry Allen up at night. Everytime he closes his eyes, he sees his dead mother lying on the floor in her own pool of blood. He sees Eobard Thawne getting the sick pleasure of watching him suffer. He once again, is afraid of the dark.

So, he runs. He runs and runs and runs. Goes around the city, looking for crime. Barry recently got the idea of rebuilding some businesses like Jitters. He’s not sure if it’s out of guilt, or because he actually wants to help out the construction workers.

Guilt, definitely guilt.

Barry keeps running until he knows he’s going to pass out. He knows it’s not good for him, but who cares? Barry doesn’t. It’s just so hard not to imagine Eobard’s words in his head.  _ Run Barry, run!  _  So he does. He runs back home where he lays in bed for an hour and then starts getting ready for work. 

It’s the same routine over, and over again.  _  Be ready, please everyone, disconnect yourself.  _


	2. Oblivious idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is confused.

Barry awoke with a gasp. Things have started to feel a little more normal again.  ~~Except for the night mares~~.   He tries to calm himself down with deep breaths.  _ In and out. In and out. C’mon Barry. You can do this. In and out.  _ He sighs, checks the clock, and realizes he’s late for work.

 

_ Why is this so ironic? _

 

He quickly uses his powers and is out the door in less than a minute. When he arrives at the station, he sees Cisco talking to Joe.  _ I wonder what they’re up to.  _

 

_ No. Barry, no. You need to stay away. It’s the only way to keep them safe.  _ He sighs and trudges up the steps to his lab. 

 

“Hey Barry are you okay?” Barry recognizes that voice. It’s Felicity.

 

“Felicity! Uh, hi! What are you doing here?” Barry asks.  _ I really don’t feel like talking today. _

 

“Well, I heard that you went solo.” Barry sighs. “So, it’s true then?” She questions.

 

“I guess you can say that.” he responds.  _ The day has just started and, honestly, I am so done with it.  _ “Look, um, I’m really busy right now. Captain wants me to run a few tests on the new case, and I still need to catch up on a few older cases.” He puts his stuff down and starts messing around with some equipments in the lab. 

 

“Barry,” she walks over to him. “You can’t keep pushing people away. it’s not good for-” she lays a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately jumps away. “You.” she finishes. She quirks an eyebrow, “Barry, what’s wrong? You need to talk to someone.”

 

“No, no I’m fine really.” He fakes a smile. “I’m just extremely tired. I, uh, I haven’t been getting enough sleep lately. Nothing too serious.” Her eyes soften. She retracts her hand and starts walking towards the exit. 

 

“Okay then, Barry. I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?” Barry nods. She stares at him for a while longer, and then decides to leave.

 

_ Wow, this is harder than I thought.  _

 

Just then Captain Singh walks in and starts demanding for the test results for the new case.

  
  


*******************************

 

Felicity sees Cisco and Joe downstairs. They’re waiting patiently to hear what Barry had to say.

 

“So…” Cisco trails off. He looks nervous. “Is he okay? Did he talk to you? Can team Flash be a team again?”

 

Felicity settles her purse down on Joe’s desk. “He’s totally not fine. Of course, he’s denying it, but, I don’t know what we can do to help him.” Joe sighs.

 

“Damn it Barry.” He mutters, then turns to Felicity. “But do you think there’s a chance he might open up to someone else? You know, someone who will actually understand?”

 

“Well,” she starts off. “There  _ is  _ someone that I think will understand.” She grins.

 

Joe looks surprised. “Really? Who?” Felicity keeps on smiling, then wiggles her eyebrows. 

 

“I  _ do  _ work for someone that basically does the same thing as--” 

 

“No.” Joe growls. “Absolutely  _ not.  _ Not him. Never in a million years.”

 

Cisco cuts in, “But Joe, I think that this is a good idea. I mean, the Green Arrow does have a lot of experience and I think he’s the best qualified person we got. Also, don’t they like,  _ like _ each other?”

 

“Yes. Yes they do. They’re just stupid enough not to act on it.” Felicity glares at her phone. “I swear, how can these two people be  _ so _ oblivious to the other one’s feelings? Ever since Barry came down to Starling to check out that crime scene, Oliver has been absolutely infatuated. Won’t shut up about him.”

 

Joe stares at them both. “Really?” He asks in disbelief.  _ How did I not see this? Barry was into guys?  _ He clears his throat. “Well, i think I better start tracking down some leads on this case Singh wants on us.” 

 

Felicity gathers her things. “Okay, bye guys! Cisco, I’ll keep you updated.” She walks out of the precinct. Cisco turns to Joe.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll help Barry get through this. No matter the reason why he’s pushing us away.” Cisco smiles.

 

_ Yeah, yeah we will.  _ Joe thinks.    

  
  



	3. I call that 'bullshit'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait... so I made it a tad longer? It's about 1k words. Thanks for reading. xx

Oliver steps out of the train. It is raining and there is a breeze in the air. He’s here to work on a mission. The bad guy has some connections in Central City, and he’s going to check them out. (Maybe, also check out a certain cute forensics scientist.) He heard that Barry is doing all this “ _ I’m going solo _ ” shit. Oliver decided back in Starling that he is going to convince Barry that you can’t, in fact, do all this “ _ I’m going solo _ ” shit. Because,  _ no, you need a freaking team. Dammit Barry, this isn’t fucking Gotham City, and you aren’t Batman.  _

 

“I would know.” He mutters to himself. He hails a cab, and makes the driver stop at the the edge of the city. From there, he walks to an abandoned warehouse Felicity found. The last time he was here, he had shot Barry in the back with his arrows.  _ What a fun day that was. _

 

According to Felicity, Barry should either be at S.T.A.R. labs or in his lab at the precinct. He decides to check on the ladder. Oliver puts his belongings down, and looks around the warehouse.  _ I should get some training time in before I check on Barry.  _ So, he grabs his tennis balls and his bow and arrows. He throws the ball in the air, and in a quick motion, he shoots his arrow. It pierces right on through.

 

As he keeps practicing, his mind wanders. Of course, it wanders to Barry. The scientist is just so cute. His smile is probably the most beautiful thing Oliver has ever seen in his life, and  _ oh my god,  _ his laugh is the best thing to have ever been created. His eyes are always so bright and caring. His face always seems to light up when he’s talking about a topic he’s passionate about, and-  _ wow. Stop right there Oliver.  _

 

He misses the next arrow he shoots.

 

_ Get a grip, Oliver. You can’t be distracted by a boy. Especially out in the field. Someone can get hurt.  _ He sighs.  _ That’s enough training for now.  _ He grabs his stuff, and sets out to seek Barry.

➵➵➵

 

As Oliver came to find, Barry was in S.T.A.R. labs. It didn’t take long for Oliver to find him, since he wasn’t at the precinct. A walk around the cortex, and he found Barry in a room. He can see the hero’s red and yellow lightning, and  _ what the hell is he running on?  _

 

It’s a treadmill. A very big, high-tech treadmill. Oliver goes inside the room, and waits patiently for Barry to notice him. It seems like Barry doesn’t see him, so Oliver clears his throat. Suddenly, Barry was falling back and hitting the wall behind him.

 

_ Shit.  _

 

Oliver quickly walks to Barry and helps him stand. “Are you okay?” he asks.

 

Barry grunts. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” He throws Oliver an easy smile. “So what are you doing here?” Oliver opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t want you here. It’s just, Felicity was here yesterday and she was acting weird so… Is everything okay? Are you in trouble? Do you need help? I can-”

 

“Barry.” Oliver cuts him off. “Everything is okay so far. But, how are you? Are you okay?”  _ Way to be sly, Oliver. _

 

Barry gives him a confused glance. He steps out of Oliver’s arms and  _ wow. What the hell? Was I holding him?  _ “Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be? Everything’s been cool so far.” Barry replies.

 

Oliver looks at him. Like, really looks at him. Barry had dark spots under his eyes, and he looks more pale than usual. Sick pale. Barry also keeps on yawning, fatigue creeping up behind him. “... Right.” Oliver drags the word out. 

 

Barry gives him a tight-lipped smile and walks out to the cortex. Oliver looks around the room.  _ A treadmill to train? Nice.  _ He sighs, he should go with Barry.

 

Barry is sitting in one of the chairs surrounded by computer screens. He looks deep in thought.  _ He is not okay.  _ Oliver decides.

 

“Barry.” He calls out. No response. “Barry.” He says a tad louder. Still no response. He walks over to the chair, “Barry!” Oliver touches his shoulder. Barry jumps out of his seat.

 

“Uh, what? Um, sorry. Do you want something?” He looks up at Oliver.

 

“Yes. Um, look, Barry.” His eyes are so freaking beautiful. But they aren’t happy. _ Why aren’t they happy? Who the fuck did this to him? I swear, I’ll hurt them.  _ He sighs, “You aren’t okay Barry. I could tell that you want to sleep and you look really pale.”

 

“Oliver,” Barry cuts in. “I’m fine. I truly am.-”

 

“Dammit Barry. No you’re not. I could tell that something is not fucking fine-”

 

“I’m fucking fine!” Barry exclaimed. He angrily pushed himself off from the chair and stood face-to-face with Oliver. “Why does everybody keep asking me that?! I’m doing fucking great, thank you very much for your consideration! It’s very much appreciated.”

 

There it was. The rage. Eyes full of emotion. A look that was fucking scary on Barry.

 

“Barry, “ Oliver tried again.

 

“No! Stop! Stop right there Oliver. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want your pity words, and I  _ definitely  _ don’t want your disapproving glances. I don’t want any of it, so you should just save it. Okay?” Barry was breathing harshly now. 

 

There was a tense silence in the room.

 

Barry scrubs his face with his hands. “Look, I’m sorry Oliver. I didn’t meant to, uh, burst this all at you. It’s just that, um…” he cut himself off. “It’s just that I, um, never mind. Just forget it. I need to go to work. Um, see you when I do.” And just like that, Barry was out the door in seconds.

 

Oliver stares down at the ground for a few minutes. He’s processing what Barry has just told him.

 

_ Bullshit. I call that bullshit, Barry.  _ He thinks as he walks out the door as well. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you humans feel about all this now? 
> 
> Thanks for reading it! xx


End file.
